Rainy Mornings and Stormy Nights
by JustYourAverageKilljoy
Summary: This is set in Modern day Magnolia without magic, wizards, and guilds. Lucy and Loke have hit a rough patch in their marriage and it affects everyone, mostly their daughter, Haley. Things slowly begin to get worse (as if it could get any worse) and Lucy and Loke aren't sure if they're marriage is going to make it. Please read :)
1. Chapter 1

They were fighting again, which wasn't all that surprising. It had become a ritual, they didn't talk anymore they yelled and screamed at each other, called each other names, threw things. It was normal for them now and as the rain pounded against Haleys window and lightning flashed through her window lighting up her pink bedroom and making the tiny girl whimper and clutch her stuffed lion. The little girl wanted her mommy but her parents were arguing and they wouldn't hear her cries for them over their yelling voices. Haley buried her face in her pillow and started to cry, why didn't her mommy and daddy love each other anymore? She jumped and screamed when she heard the sound of a beer bottle smashing against the wall right next to Haleys bedroom door.

"Good job Loke! You probably just woke her up!" Her mommy shouted Haley was never asleep, how could she sleep? She was hungry, they were yelling, it was impossible to go to sleep. She was hungry because her parents got so caught up in arguing they never made dinner and the tiny four, almost five, year old didn't know how to cook. Haley got up, clutching her lion stuffed animal she walked out of the room, careful not to step on the glass she walked down the hallway. She jumped and clutched her toy tighter when she heard a door slam.

"Fine! Walk away, it's what you do best Lucy!" Her father shouted and then another door slammed. Haley, containing her sobs, grabbed the white home phone off the stand in the living room and went back in her room. Her tiny fingers dialed the number she knew by heart now and waited. Her parents weren't done yet, not even close and soon enough they were yelling again. By the third ring she picked up.

"Auntie Lisanna?" Haley said softly

"Hey sweetie, your parents arguing again?" She asked, "Do you want me to come get you?" Lisanna didn't sound like she had been woken up, she was probably waiting for this call. One Haley made at least once a week, if not everyday. She heard in the background the soft jingle of keys on a keychain and then a mans voice. It must've been Natsu.

"Hang on pumpkin we're on our way" Lisanna said softly. Haley hung up the phone and sat on her bed, waiting for Natsu and Lisanna to come get her. She started to cry again, burying her face in her lion. The little stuffed animal her dad gave her after she was born back when her parents could tolerate each other, back when they loved her. At her last birthday party when she turned fur they didn't even talk to each other, at all really because when they did, they argued. they didn't even share the same room anymore, didn't even talk during dinner. It was so quiet when they weren't arguing because they didn't talk to each other. Haleys bedroom door opened and Lisanna stepped in and gathered the little girl in her arms.

"Hey baby girl" She said softly, "Ready to go? Let's get a bag and some clothes." Once she did that they walked out of the room, Lisanna shook her head when she saw the broken glass in front of Haleys bedroom door.

"Lucy" Natsu said she didn't hear him, too busy sharing some harsh words with Loke. It only made Natsu angry, they didn't see what they were doing to their own kid? "HEY!" He shouted they looked over, they probably didn't even realize Lisanna and Natsu were there, they knew now.

"We're taking your child so she can actually get some sleep tonight" He said. Lucy waved a hand dismissively and went back to yelling at Loke. Natsu threw his hands up in frustration but said nothing as he walked out the door.

"I'm hungry…" Haley said softly as they walked in the house.

"Didn't you have dinner?" Lisanna asked. She shook her head Natsu ran a hand through his pinkish hair and sighed

"Okay...let's see" He opening the cabinet in the kitchen

"Your mommy didn't cook anything?" Lisanna asked

"No…"

"Hmm..well it is four in the morning. I can make you some eggs and maybe some bacon. You like bacon right?" Haley nodded and Lisanna smiled.

After eating Haley went in the guestroom and crawled in the big bed. "Auntie Lisanna…" she said softly

"What sweetie?" She asked tucking her in. The sun was coming up, there was a little bit of orange in the sky.

"Why don't mommy and daddy love each other?"

"They still do." She said and then sighed, "They're just...having a little rough patch. It'll get better soon. Hey I have something that'll cheer you up"

"What?"  
"Auntie Erza's coming back soon"

"When!?"

"Next week, she'll be here for your birthday, Jellal too"

"Yay!" Haley said happily

"Yeah. Okay go to sleep." She kissed her forehead and left the room.

A/N: This story was kind of random...review please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed Lucy and Loke weren't fighting as much, but they still were. Right now they were just not talking. Loke went to work that day leaving Lucy and Haley alone in the house. Haley walked in the bathroom where her mom was; just as she was wiping her tears away and grabbing her "happy" pills.

"Mommy...don't take them please" Haley said softly. Lucy just looked at her. She needed them, she really did. She was diagnosed with depression about two years ago after her miscarriage, she needed the pills, but she always over medicated and laid around the house. Lucy sighed

"Go play with your toys, baby, moms taking her medicine." Lucy said simply, dumping the bottle in her hand and popping the more than necessary amount of pills in her mouth.

Haley went in her room for a little bit and came back out to see Lucy laying on the couch in a daze. It was five thirty, dinner time

"Mommy" Haley said softly shaking her a little

"Hm?" Lucy questioned lifting her heavy lids

"I'm hungry" She sat up

"Oh. Dinner." She stumbled in the kitchen and thats when Loke came in the front door. He went straight to the kitchen after hearing the sound of pans and pots slamming together and it started.

"Lucy" He said folding his arms over his chest, "Lucy" she didn't say anything just turned the stove on. He walked over and switched it off.

"Hey! I was cooking!" She said Loke gestured towards the contents on the stove. A loaf of bread in a pot of water. He grabbed her chin and looked in her eyes.

"Damnit Lucy" He said, "You're high"

"Am not"

"You are. Go lay down"

"No"

"Lucy...go" He said

"Oooh, Loke you know I love it when you boss me around" She ran her hands along his chest, "Mmm, someones been working out"

"Lucy stop it." He said pushing her away. She only went back to him and this time she wasn't letting go.

"Aw come on. It's been so long"

"Lucy our daughter is right there" he said pushing her away again, trying to anyways.

"So, she doesn't understand"

"Lucy, go to bed"

"Only if you come with me"

"No."

"Don't be like that, babyyyyy. I know you want too" she toyed with the button of his pants

"Stop." This time he shoved her hard and she finally understood

"Later then" She walked away. Loke sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"Why does mommy need those pills?" Haley asked softly. Loke didn't answer, just took the loaf of bread out of the pot of water and threw it away before dumping the water in the sink.

"Daddy?" Haley questioned

"Mommys sad" he said and it was his fault, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Can we have pizza?"

"Yeah we can have pizza" he said with a tiny smile, "And then bedtime"

"Okay…"

"Okay."

Loke went in their bedroom, technically it was Lucy's bedroom since he never slept with her because they ended up arguing. He stood in the doorway watching Lucy sleep, her chest rising and falling with her breathing. She opened her eyes.

"Still high?" He asked she shrugged

"Nope" She said softly, "Here to lecture me?"

"Nope"

"Good" She turned her back on him and he switched on the light before kicking the door shut. She hissed, "Bright"

"Yeah. It's called a light" he said walking over, "Lucy. I wanna talk"

"You never want to talk. What'd I do now?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't want to hear it"

"Well you're going too"

"Get out"

"No" he said, "Lu-"

"Get out!" She screamed throwing her pillow at him. He sighed and tossed it on the floor and then crawled on top of her, pinning her arms down to the mattress on either side of her head.

"Get off of me!"

"Listen" He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you"

"Well you are!"

"I'm sorry. Lucy, please" she stopped trying to break free and looked at him. He looked serious but then that sly smirk she loved so much formed on his lips.

"It's been a while since I had you pinned like this" he winked. It made her blush.

"What do you want?" She asked looking away

"I told you, to talk"

"Fine" she said. He leaned down to her ear.

"If you ever get high in front of our daughter again I'll take your pills and hide them so you never find them again. Do you understand me?" He whispered

"I'll just get more" his grip tightened on her wrists and she whimpered

"I'll tell your doctor what you've been doing. Stop. If you don't I'll take Haley and we'll leave, you'll never see her again. Don't play games with me Lucy, I'm not kidding we'll be out of here so fast you won't have time to react"

"Loke" she whispered, tears stung her eyes and then rolled down her cheeks. Good he got through to her.

"I understand that you need them, you're sick I know. But if I come home and you're higher than the clouds again Lucy I swear to god I'll leave you, okay?"

"Okay" he let her go and wiped her tears away.

"I still love you, Lucy" she didn't believe him but she said it back and he got off of her.

"Loke…"

"What?" He asked turning around as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob.

"I…"

"What?"

"I…need you." She said softly. He shook his head

"Not tonight"

"Hold me...please…" he hesitated he knew what this could lead to and he didn't want to do that. Not after that conversation, but the look on her face. God, she looked so broken. When he didn't go to her, it only got worse, that expression, she looked so sad. She eventually just looked away and it was like he could see her heart break. Then she finally just said it, something he never wanted to hear.

"I...I think it's time we get a divorce...I just don't think we can fix this" she said softly, fresh tears streaming down her face. Loke just kind of stood there, stunned. After a while he nodded even though it hurt to agree because he was still very much in love with Lucy.

"Not...not until after Haleys birthday…" He said, she flinched as though his words hurt her. Was she not expecting him to agree? He saw this wasn't fixable, it's been unfixable the past two years. Ever since that miscarriage, their marriage just...blew up. It was time to be done, it was time to end it and move on the best they could.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sighed a heavy sigh and looked out the window. She hated Thursdays, therapy Thursdays are stupid. Why'd she even have to go? All they did was talk about things she never wanted to talk about...like ever, feelings are stupid why couldn't she just be numb? A sociopath perhaps maybe then she wouldn't be sad all the time. She'd be unable to feel, completely numb, that'd be great. She watched as trees passed by in big green blurs, stupid car. Why couldn't she just walk? That'd be so much better than sitting in a car with him. God, it was always so awkward, they never talked; every time they tried to have a casual conversation it turned into screaming and name calling, yelling, throwing things. Every goddamn time. She sighed again and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He probably didn't even know she was looking at him, she quickly looked away when he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Nevermind he did know. Sighing once more she decided she might as well try and talk to him, they were married after all.

"Can I not go to therapy? Just today?" She asked softly

"You have to go" Loke said not looking at her

"But it's so...meh...Lucy how are you feeling? You're taking your meds? What were your parents like? Oh, you're getting a divorce? How does that make you feel? Shut up, stupid lady"

"You sound like a teenager who doesn't want to go to school"

"Well...you...whatever"

"You have to go, Lucy. If you don't she'll stop prescribing your pills and we all know how much you love them"

"Was that necessary?" Lucy asked. He shrugged

"Seemed relevant to me."

"Well it wasn't"

"Whatever you say, Lucy" Loke said, "How about this? If you don't go and you skip I'll tell your therapist you've been abusing your medication. She'll then have no choice but to take it away from you and have you admitted to rehab"

"Wooowww, damn Loke you really don't love me anymore" She said and didn't give him time to respond, she just jumped out of the parked car and slammed the door shut. He shook his head and pulled away as Lucy went in the stupid building where her therapist's office was. She went in the elevator and pressed three. She really didn't want to be here, but she didn't want to go home now, Loke was probably pissed.

She walked into her office

"Good afternoon, Lucy, you're late" She said, her english accent thick, "Have a seat" Lucy sat down

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Lucy asked

"You have that look, Lucy" She said clicking her pen and setting it down, "Don't be shy remember what we talked about. Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes"

"Good and uh, how is Loke?"

"Fine"

"Well, obviously he isn't or your tone would've been different. Lucy, tell me. How are you feeling right now?" She asked tilting her head. Lucy sighed and told the woman they were getting a divorce.

"Oh. Lucy have you told him?" She asked, "What happened two years ago?"

"I don't want to talk about that" She hissed

"So, you didn't. He needs to know, maybe then he'll understand why you've been so...withdrawn"

"He can never know and you can't tell him, confidentiality"

"Yes, I know. Lucy, you didn't report it, I'm the only one who knows, you won't let yourself come to terms with it, that is why you're depressed. I don't want to break confidentiality because I could lose my job but I'll tell him if I think it will help you get better."

"No."

"Lu-"  
"NO!" She snapped putting her head in her hands, he couldn't find out, he won't want her...he already didn't though. Made it pretty clear.

"Maybe if you opened up to him your marriage won't end when it really doesn't have to. Think of Haley"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about that!"

"I'm here so you can. You have to talk about it or you won't get any better, Lucy do something for me"

"What?"

"At least tell him something happened, you don't have to tell him what it was, just that it was something" She said, "Do it tonight, you'll feel somewhat better" Lucy looked at the clock, she still had an hour left in this Hell, with tears in her eyes she shot up from the damn leather couch and ran out of the office.

When she got home Loke wasn't angry, he was freaking worried, because she was crying and unable to tell him what was wrong with her. Which made him think someone hurt her.

"Lucy, what happened?" He asked, "Lucy talk to me" She needed to tell him the truth, but he'd hate her so much more than he did now.

"Loke…" She said softly, "Remember...the baby? The...one we lost?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"...It...it wasn't…" she paused for a minute to swallow the lump in her throat, "It wasn't…yours…" she whispered. Silence, dead silence, he seemed so worried before now he just looked really...really...really angry.

"Repeat that, Lucy" he said calmly

"The baby...wasn't yours...Loke I-"

"No, just...stop talking."

"L-"

"I said, stop!" He snapped, "Don't even try to explain yourself, I'm...done" and then he just left, he didn't even take belongings he said he'd get them later. He didn't let her finish, wouldn't let her explain herself.

Days passed and she tried to call him countless times but he never answered, he must've told everyone she slept with someone else because no one even talked to her. Not even Natsu.

"Mommy? Where did daddy go?" Haley asked softly, clutching her lion. Lucy shrugged

"Mommy did something bad…"

"What did you do?"

"Something bad…" She said softly getting up and going in the bathroom in desperate need for her pills.

Loke sighed and looked at his ringing phone to see if it was Lucy, he definitely didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Who is it?" Cana asked, "If it's Lucy just answer it's the three hundredth time she's called in five minutes" She sipped her expertly mixed drink, she wasn't supposed to drink on break but she did it anyways.

"Nope, it's Erza" He said "Hello?" He said answering it

"Hey! My flight has been cancelled again!"

"Oh...that sucks"

"Yeah, you know what sucks more? Hearing you and Lucy are getting a divorce. Not cool, I get married and you get a divorce, the hell?"

"I have my reasons"

"And they are?" She asked

"The baby we lost wasn't mine. So, I left her cheating a-"

"Oh my god…"

"What?"

"Loke what exactly did she say to you?"

"She said the baby wasn't mine…" He said

"Uh-huh, Loke, sweetie, did she try to say more but you cut her off?" Erza asked.

"Yeaaahh...why?"

"Oh god…"

"what?"

"Loke...I'm not supposed to tell you this...but…"

"What?" He asked getting a little irritated

"...She...Lucy was raped...Loke, she was attacked while you were away. I'm the only who knows because she knew I wouldn't tell" he didn't say anything, what do you say to something like that? He just hung up and left the bar leaving a protesting Cana, he'll pay her back for the drink.

He needed to go home.

A/N: Um I'm really sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy with school. Thanks for reading please review. 


End file.
